Everyone Changes
by hottee39
Summary: Things change as time flies. For some it has been 7 years and for others it was only a few days. But in the eyes of one person, things have blossomed beautifully for everyone. Nalu, Gale, Everman, Gruvia, MiraXFried, WendyXRomeo, CharleXHappy


**Title: Everyone changes**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary: **_**Things change as time flies. For some it has been 7 years and for others it was only a few days. But in the eyes of one person, things have blossomed beautifully for everyone.**_

* * *

It was an average day in Magnolia. Most of Fairy Tail had gathered at the guild just to be with each other. After all, 7 years was a long time for everyone to be missing and the battle at Tenroujima had been a harsh one for many. The battles, the hardships, the tears, the bloods shed, it was all heavily imprinted into everyone.

Everyone became a changed person.

At one of the tables, Lucy sat with Levy, giggling over their topic, as Lucy waved her hand about. The girls had been at since Lucy got in. Previously, Levy was catching up with Jet and Droy and how things had changed. Jet continued to tease Droy about his increased weight and Levy would reprimand Jet. They would fawn over her as they used too. The blunette could hardly complain as she knew they missed her greatly.

When Lucy entered, she was surprised by Happy flying into her vision and waved him away, going straight towards her best friend. Happy did not take offense and rushed towards Charle who was busy drinking some milk beside Wendy. Charle gave her usual stare but you could see that little twinkle of adoration as she moved aside slightly as Happy took up the place, talking animatedly as he did.

Wendy giggled at the gesture while Romeo grinned at her. Romeo was the only one close to her age so far in the guild and she felt more comfortable knowing he was getting used to his magic just as she was. She recounted her memories of Mest to Romeo and he frowned at her in puzzlement. Wendy blinked at his expression and he casually mentioned she was too sweet. When Romeo realized he had let it slipped, his face reddened and Wendy blushed furiously. They both sat in silence before Romeo said that he will get Wendy a new drink. He grabbed the cup and headed over to the bar where he saw Cana drinking out of a barrel.

Cana paid no heed to him as she instinctively raised her foot just before Gildarts tried to hug her. It still came as a shock to everyone that Gildarts was Cana's father but it appears they were getting along just fine. Romeo asked for a refill and Mirajane kindly refilled it for him. He stalked back towards the table, heart pounding as it was. Mirajane smiled devilishly while she cast a glance towards Fried. She sighed. Lisanna came bounding through the bar with a bottle. She had taken to helping out her sister while things in the guild were still rocky. She passed by her and placed some food in front of Elfman who started to sprout things of 'being Manly'.

Before he could dig into his dish, Evergreen assaulted him with her fan and started reprimanding him on how ladies were not manly and neither were his sisters. Elfman shouted at her only to get beaten repeatedly. In Evergreen's eyes, he was stupid big brute who had a lack of decorum and huge alpha male ego. However, she could not quite pinpoint why she felt fond of him to the point of picking at him like this. To Elfman, it was the first time he ever noticed a woman who was not his sisters and had no idea how to go about approaching it. He was more of an action kind of person and was slightly grateful that Evergreen should her fondness through violence as it was the only way he knew how to communicate mostly with anyone.

Fried realized things were getting violent and calmly switched seats at the bar. He sighed to himself, wondering how Elfman of all people could have gotten lucky, granted it was with their Evergreen. He looked up as Mirajane placed his forgotten drink in from of him with a cheery smile. He wondered if Mirajane has realized that he held some feelings for her since the day he fought with her. She was the only one who could put him in his place and despite being a quiet guy, he loved a woman to be more dominant than him.

Gray was lounging at the bar as usual without his shirt and Fried kindly pointed it out. Gray freaked and Juvia was kind enough to throw his clothes at him. He put on his shirt and glanced back at the pillar where Juvia was hiding. He smiled and looked away as he was still unused to how he should treat her. He knew he felt something for her but every time he did something nice to her, she tended to fawn and overreact. She did have her good points when the time calls for it and he has been grateful for her numerous times. Icing on the cake was his childhood rival coming in to claim her like she was an object.

Juvia gushed at the positive feedback and naturally slid onto the bench beside Gajeel who was chewing on metal. His partner, Lily, was calmly shining his new blade. He was proud to finally have a weapon to fight once again and he was going to polish his sword skills to be better than before. The shine on the blade was magnificent and he immediately stood up, calling over to Erza who was enjoying her cake for a spar. Erza grinned and finished her cake; walking out of the guild with Lily to spar out back. With Lily gone, Gajeel intentionally leaned back to place his hand on the bench behind him. Delicate fingers quietly covered his own. He grinned to himself as he continued eating and tightened his fingers against Levy's. Juvia continued to stare at Gray while she conversed with him about her troubles, being her fellow friend from the previous guild.

Levy giggled about the way her best friend describe the landlady and started to stroke Gajeel's hand and tried not to blush. Natsu suddenly came over, draping his hand around Lucy. The blonde freaked and started to scold the dragonslayer. Natsu grinned at her usual response and sat down beside her, claiming boredom. Lucy pouted and told him he could wait till Lucy was finished talking to Levy. Natsu began to complain loudly and Lucy gave in, ordering some flaming food for the pink haired teen. Mirajane happily set it on their table. Levy giggled and Lucy forgot about Natsu's interruption as he contented himself to the food and continued their topic. Unknown to many, she purposely left her hand on the bench they were currently sitting on and Natsu casually covered it with his own. All while pretending nobody would notice.

On the contrary, Reedus saw all of this happening and had painted everything onto the canvas.

Every

Last

Detail


End file.
